From that moment on
by Isazu
Summary: A look into how Moose met Cam..I don't own Step up but I always wonder what he thought the moment she met her..This is a one-shot so give it a go?


What to do? Moose started jumping up and down in his room in a hyper mood which wasn't terrible weird for him lately because his life rocks!. The reason being he was finally happy at his school not that he wasn't before but it was just amazing how everything improve since he befriended Andie.

He remember how the MSA crew came to be, how each misfit member joined and how every day from that point on was fill with a sense of accomplishment that he only found while he was dancing with his friends. Friends, he loved having so many now, he was always a likable guy after all he was Moose but just joining the crew make him feel understood.

Still above all he was grateful to Andie because of her he found his other half, he remembers that faithful day as it was yesterday. He was joking with Andie while walking to his next class when her cellphone rang with and her face lit up.

A: Hey! Where are you?

...

A: Oh wait there, I'll be there in a sec.

Suddenly she turned and start walking back towards the entrance without saying a word.

M: Hey wait up!

A: Oh sorry, I have to go I'll see you later.

M: Ok, but you are going to be late for class.

A: Sure sure, bye

She run out of my side and I was really confuse, who called her? She seemed really happy maybe was Tyler, a while ago I learned that Andie knew Ty which just blow my mind he is really an amazing dancer and everyone on MSA knows about him. If Ty is here maybe I'll get to meet him. Two periods later and it was time for lunch but I hadn't heard anything from Andie I wasn't worry but it was weird nonetheless. I went to grab some things at the cafeteria and I was walking to my usual table when I saw Andie talking with this small brunette they were laughing.

I decided to walk to them and introduce myself there was something about that girl that just made want to talk to her.

M: Hey

A: Moose! Cam let me introduce you to Moose.

M: Actually is Robert Alexander lll, but just call me Moose.

C: Do I have to?

M: What?

C: Why Moose?

M: The question is why not Moose.

C: So you don't know why they call you Moose?

A: Hahaha let him be trust me. So Moose what are you doing?

M: Well I was going to eat lunch, you miss two classes today.

C: Andie! You told me you were free.

A: And I am free. Moose is wrong.

At that point I knew I've done something bad because she gave me a look that screamed for me to close my mouth.

C: Well if that's true why are you looking at him like that.

A: Like what? Look I'll go get us something to eat.

We sat there in an awkward silence until Hair and Smiles came to the table and introduce themselves to Cam. For the first time ever I felt out of place near my friends, they seemed to like Cam instantly she was laughing and making jokes with them. How come they were having such a great time and how come I feel comfortable and nervous at the same time near her. At that moment Andie came back with food and join the conversation.

H: So Cam, how do you know Andie?

A: Well Cam here lives on the same block as me.

S: So you know Ty too? Andie keeps telling us about him.

C: He is my brother.

M: No way, I know Ty is an only child. Andie even told us that he ...

A: Moose shut up. Cam is Ty sister.

M:But.

C: We both used to live in the same foster house, that's why I said he is my brother.

M: Oh well..

H: Well I think that's awesome I bet you dance amazing.

M: Not necessarily.

That's when Andie hit me over the head and when I look up I saw Hair and Smiles looking at me like they were about to hit me, why was I saying all this stupid things!.

A: Cam and I are going to the auditorium for her audition see you guys later.

H: Everything is going to be great Cam.

S: I'll go with you guys I have a free period, if that's ok with you Cam?

C: Sure, no problem and thanks Hair.

M: Oh maybe I can...

H: Just stay here and shut up.

The three of them walk away and I stay with Hair who the second they left turn to me with a very harsh expression in his face.

H: Dude what the hell?

M: What?

H: You know what.

M: I know is just that ugh I panicked.

H: Well relax before you tell her nobody is ever going to love her or something like that. Why are you so nervous?

M: Don't know, I saw her talking with Andie and just. Does it ever happened to you that you look at someone and just know that is going to be important in your life?

H: Yeah a couple of times but I have never insult them, you know people tend to be nice when they have those kind of feelings.

M: I know. What can I say?

H: I think you are spending to much time with Sophie.

M: Hey she is my girlfriend and yes sometimes she isn't the sweetest person ever but she is nice.

H: Sure, well I have to go.

I decided to go to the auditorium and check out Cam's audition. Just when I was about to sit I saw Sophie in the middle row with her arms cross, I walk up to her and sit next to her.

M: Hey babe.

S: Moose, don't call me that.

M: Sorry. What are you doing here?

S: I always like to check out the new ones to see if there is anyone good coming in, so far nobody. What are you doing here?

M: Oh well.

Right then they call Cam to the stage, Andie and Smile stand up and cheer for her in silence. The music started and Cam just shine, she was truly amazing even the judges were impress after she finish I turned to see Sophie's face and she look bored.

M: You didn't like her?

S: Did you? I think she is just another hip hop dancer, no offense Moose I know you like to dance like that but for me there is more than that. She is no way going to be able to dance classically.

M: Well you thought that about Andie too and she is good in both.

S: We'll see. I have to go, see you after class? You have to take me to my auditions remember?.

M: Yes, no problem.

She left and I took the opportunity to go and find Cam, she was talking with Andie and Smiles they were all laughing.

M: Hey, I just wanted to say you are amazing.

C: Thank you.

A: Well Cam I have to go but I'll see you later ok?

C: Sure and thanks.

I turned and signaled Smile to leave us alone, I needed to make things right with Cam now and for that I need us to be alone.

S: I'm leaving too. Cam a pleasure to meet you and see you soon.

C: Thanks! Take Care.

M: Hey, I want to say I'm sorry for being an ass I didn't mean too I was just nervous. I know I seemed smooth but.

C: You don't seem smooth at all.

M: Ok, well then. Are you busy right now? I would like to show you around, I show Andie around her first day.

C: So are you like the official MSA tour guide?

M: Only for cool girls.

She laughed at my comment and from that point on everything went amazing we talk for hours I showed her every single corner of MSA and then took her out to grab something to eat. After we ate she showed me a couple of places I had never heard about before but they were awesome, my phone started ringing and I saw Sophie's picture flashing.

M: Hello?

S: Where are you? I've being waiting here for 40 minutes? I'm going to be late to my auditions!

M: Sophie I'm sorry I just.

S: Forget about it, you are in so much troubles now. You better be at my audition before 5 to pick me up or else!

She hang up before I could say anything and when I turned I saw Cam walking towards me with a couple of ice cream cones for us.

C: So who was that?

M: Oh that was my girlfriend I have to pick her up at 5.

C: Oh ok, you need to go already?

M: No, it's ok. I have at least an hour before I have to go.

C: Cool, so where to next?

We kept walking together and talking about all sorts of things and I just felt amazing next to her I reluctantly left her twenty minutes to 5 and run like a madman to go pick Sophie at her audition.

S: Where were you?

M: Well..

S: You know what I don't care. I can't believe you I hope whatever you were doing was worth making me wait.

I just hung my head low and walk behind her but in my mind I was yelling totally worth it!.

So that was the day I met Cam and from that day on Hyper Moose was born, so what else could he do now? He saw his watch and it was 11:45, he grab his keys and went into his car. He had 15 minutes to get to Cam's house which was ok because she only live 10 minutes away from him. He parked the car went out and took out his boom box, he climb the emergency stairs until he was at her balcony and then waited for the clock to turn 12 then he hit the on button on the boom box and let the music fill the night. A sleepy Cam appear before him.

C: Moose? What are you doing here?

M: Happy first moth at MSA Cam!

C: hahaha thanks? You do know is midnight right?

M: Yes and I wanted to be the first to congratulate you in your first month so here I am.

C: You are crazy but thanks!

M: Your welcome Cam.

C: So? I'm going back to sleep now.

M: Sure, see you later at school ok?

C: Sure. Bye Moose.

M: Bye


End file.
